Hop Along Holiday Reindeer
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: It's Christmas, and the Wild Kratts are getting into the spirit. All except for Aviva. She was working on a photo album to give to her nieces in the states, but is missing one photo to complete it. Martin suggests going after a reighdeer creature power suit. Meanwhile, Zach has entered a Christmas decorating contest, and he thinks the best way to win is to 'make reighdeer fly'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another Fanfic, for Christmas this time! YAY!**

**Random Person: But you haven't even finished the old ones yet.**

**WKSF1: Be quiet! You can't cage creativity! Trust me I know, I've tried.**

**Any way, enjoy the show and I'm gonna jump off the stage now. *jumps off the stage***

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! Even though I want to SOOOOOO bad...I don't own Wild Kratts! X)**

The snow is falling and just how cozy are the Wild Kratts inside the heated Tortuga HQ. Jimmy Z's calender had _**X**_s on the whole month of December, except for the 24th on. Yes, it was Christmas Eve. And everyone was getting as festive as they all could get. Koki had a desktop Christmas tree on her station, Jimmy Z was on a ladder decking the halls with bounds of holly, and the brothers of the crew, Chris and Martin Kratt, were decorating their main Christmas tree with every shining light, and silver bell, each with their festive Santa hats.

"Nothing like a holiday Christmas tree to get ya into the spirit." Chris said with a gleam in his eye to his brother, who was on the ladder, making sure the star was straight.

"Ya got that right, bro." Martin replied, sliding down the ladder with hands on the sides, making sure he missed all the steps.

"By the way, Martin, good job on the star." Chris complimented, looking at it shimmering in the high tech lighting.

"Yeah, amazing what a little cardboard and aluminum foil can do, huh?" Martin said back, observing and loving his work. A sudden heavy, sad sigh, coming from Aviva's station broke their train of thought. Both brothers turned around to find Aviva sitting down at her chair, elbows on the table, hands on her face, which had an annoying look, and staring off into space.

"Hey Aviva, what's the problem?" Martin asked, wondering why _anyone _would be so upset at this time of year.

"Yeah, you should get into the Christmas spirit." Chris accorded.

Aviva kept her saddened look, and turned to face the brothers.

"My gift won't be done in time, and running out of ideas to get for them." She said sadly.

"Gift for who?" Martin asked.

"My nieces." Aviva replied.

"Oh, you mean Andrea, Chloe, and Samantha?" Chris asked, partly knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah. I've been trying to finish their present in time, but with all my inventing, I just haven'y had time." Aviva said, putting her hand on her gesturing how tiredly she had worked.

"What were you planning on giving them?" Chris asked.

"A photo album." Aviva answered.

Both the brothers raised their eyebrows. Aviva rolled her eyes, and went to her room to find what she had been working on. You could hear honk noises, dog toy squeaks, clashing pots, and even a cat shriek, which threw both Martin and Chris off on what _that _was about.

"Found it!" Aviva finally said coming back with a brown book in her hands. " Whew! It was under the Slimeinator."

Both Chris and Martin gave off confused looks.

Aviva opened the photo album to show all that was inside. Immediately, the bros recognized some of the moments.

"Hey Chris, look, that's the time when we watched Crocidilla's babies." Martin pointed out.

"Yeah, before she came at us with open jaws." Chris said laughing as he flipped the page.

"Here's the time we figured out the mystery of the squirmy wormy." Chris recognized their size, and the worm friend they were next to.

"Yeah, you guys were _muy_ _lindo_." Aviva said, giggling.

" Muy Lindo?" Martin asked.

"She means we were 'cute'." Chris whispered with a wrinkled nose.

"Oh." Martin said blankly, his expression making Aviva snort.

"Okay, moving on." Martin said, quickly turning the page.

"Here's the time we rescued _**all **_those raptors from Gourmand, remember that?" Martin asked.

"Vividly." Chris said with a shudder. "I hope I don't have to dodge anymore dough balls anytime soon."

Chris turned the next page, and immediately laughed.

"Hey Martin, here's time Donita put you in those **_ridiculous _**Draco clothes!" Chris barely made out from his laughing at the picture of Martin in the clothes throwing a move Donita forced him to do. Aviva's eyes were watering from laughing as well.

Martin gave an annoyed look.

"Ha ha, very funny." Martin said sarcastically, turning the page, to break his brother's and friends gaze. The next page was blank.

"Hey Aviva, why's this last one blank?" Martin asked, pointing at the bare page. Aviva closed up the album with a loud '_**whoop'.**_

"That's the problem. I don't know what to do with the next page. I ran out of photos." Aviva stated. Chris and Martin were a little disappointed. Then they started thinking on what picture she could use. Of course, _they _didn't have any photos she could use. Suddenly, Chris saw a light bulb go off in his older brother's head.

"I GOT IT!" Martin exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Both Chris and Aviva said.

"Okay, it's the Christmas season, right?" Martin asked, his eyes shining with an idea.

"Yeah." Aviva answered.

"Why not go after Rudolph?" Martin asked.

Both of his listeners raised their eyebrows.

"Rudolph?" Chris asked, wondering what the heck his brother was thinking.

"You know, a reindeer!" Martin clarified.

"Oh!" Chris understood now, and mentally slapped his forehead. "Also known as the Caribou."

"Yeah, for the last picture, we should **_so_**go for a caribou creature power suit." Martin said, getting more excited by the minute.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed with excitement. "Oh yeah, and bro, Rudolph? Really? I thought you were over that when you were eight?" Chris asked, putting his hand over his brother's shoulder.

"How could you remember, you were four and still wore your Superman cape where ever you went?" Martin replied, pointing to his brother.

Chris's cheeks went red with embarrassment as Aviva giggled with her hand over her mouth. Chris harshly nudged his elbow into his brother's ribs.

"Owwwwww!" Martin exclaimed, and Chris folded his arms, and gave a look that said, _you're-lucky-I-just-did-that_.

"Anyway," Martin said hoarsely, ribbing his side, and trying to catch his breath. "We need to get out there, and find a herd of caribou, before it gets dark.

"What do you mean, Martin? It's morning." Chris said.

"Remember about time zones and the tundra?" Martin quizzed his brother.

"Oh yeah!" Chris grabbed his coat and power suit out of the case, their creature pods and the two were out in no less then five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: Cariboo!

**YES! I know, it's been a while and it's PAST Christmas, but still. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! (or a reighdeer in case people were wondering. XD)**

****"_ZACHBOTS!" _Zach yelled from his kitchen, obvious that he needed something.

A Zachbot hovered up and beeped at his master.

"Where is my newspaper?!" Zach asked, quite upset.

The Zachbot beeped confused.

"You KNOW I have my paper every morning with my coffee. Now _where us it?!" _

The Zachbot left and quickly went and returned with the day's newspaper.

Just as the Zachbot was about to leave,

"_**WHAT?!**_" Zach expressed as he saw the front page.

The Zachbot turned around.

"The Christmas decorating contest is TONIGHT!?"

"_All homes are to have the best decorations they can possibly have to approve this town in the judging." _Zach read, then groaned in annoyance. Why did they have to do this EVERY YEAR?! It was annoying! Why was there Christmas anyway? Everyone so happy and giddy and knocking on his door singing carols that get stuck in your head. The only thing that was _good _that came out of it was that those stupid 'Wild Ratts' were on vacation and wouldn't bother him. Still, no matter what, he still needed to decorate, unless _he _wanted to be responsible for town losing. He wouldn't mind that, it was the public humiliation he was worried about. I mean, he was already a laughing stock that day the Wild Kratts ruined his plans with those T-Devils, and he was recalled to as 'Trash Man'.

"_Alright, what can I do for this decoration? I don't have any decorations."_

__Then a lightbulb went off in his head. The number one thing that was on everyone's mind at this time of year was, yes, presents, but also, Santa and his _ reindeer. _

"Hmm...what if I could make reindeer fly?" He asked to himself out loud, then shouted,

"ZACHBOTS! Fuel up the plane, we're going to Canada."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0oo0

Meanwhile, two brothers rushed across the ice and snow rather quickly with a white powder behind them.

"Woohoo! Aviva should did a good job updating these snowmobiles!" Martin shouted to his brother from his blue tinted mobile.

"Yeah, it's like Buzz Biking, but 'cooler'." Chris replied in a pun.

Martin gave a jealous look.

"Oh, I should'a thought of that one." He pouted, making Chris chuckle.

But then Chris noticed something up ahead.

"Martin! Boulder Boneyard! Twelve O'clock!" Chris shouted pointed to the several pointy stone sticking up out of the snowy ground. The brothers tried to evade, but eventually you see a thick cloud of white powder and a _crash crash, _and two moaning sounds.

When the dust clears, Chris and Martin are on top of each other and the snowmobiles are TOTALED!

Chris was the first to come out of his dazed state with the shake of his head, and make the snowmobiles stopped driving circles around his head. Martin followed. Then they saw the mobiles. One, Chris's to be exact, was smooshed in by the other like it was a tin can.

"Hoh boy! Aviva won't be happy to see this!" Martin said.

"We're really in for it." Chris replied. Then the dreaded sound of the creature pod ringing made bother of the brothers go pale. Chris pulled it out of his pocket.

"What do we say?" Martin asked.

"The truth?" Chris replied.

"You kidding?! I don't wanna dig my own grave!" Martin replied.

"What was that, Martin?" Aviva asked as her face appeared on the hologram.

"NOTHING!" Martin replied quickly and looked away as Aviva noticed the metal carnage.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Aviva asked, stunned at what she saw.

"We sorta...uh...swam in dangerous waters." Chris replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'LL SAY! HOW AM I EVER GONNA FIX _**THIS?!**_" She asked, mainly to herself, trying not to pull her hair out.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better...we found the reindeer." Martin replied.

Chris gave him a look that said, _why-did-you-say-that?! _

__"No, really we found the reindeer." Martin said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

Chris looked behind him to find a huge herd of caribou on the other side of the frozen field, staring at them wondering what the heck was going on.

**Okay, I know this chapter was kinda bad, but that's because I need to work on my writer's skills and get back up to where I was before.**

**Anyway, you know the drill.**

**Read and Review! 8D**


End file.
